


Let me help you

by DirectionerenEm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectionerenEm/pseuds/DirectionerenEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its really just some piece of shit.. But its my first one shot or fanction ever so.. yeah..</p>
<p>But uhm.. Harry selfharms and Lou finds out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you

Once again Harry found himself on the bathroom floor glued to the toilet. In the start it only had been like once a month. But it quickly developed into every day. He hadn’t even realized how quickly it got so bad. It just did. And he wanted to stop. Believe me he really did. But he just couldn’t. He had to be perfect all the time. And if he stopped, he’d just get fat again. So he didn’t tell anyone and did everything he could to hide it from the world.

He coughed a little before he leaned against the wall. The others have begun to notice his bad mood. And Louis is worried sick. They all think he’s gotten a disease or something. But if they knew they would probably be disgusted by him.

And that’s why they can’t know. Nobody can ever know.

His eyes snaps up to the door the second he hears a soft knock on it.

“Haz? Can I come in”. he hears Louis’ low voice. He doesn’t answer though. Just keeps leaning up against the wall. He’s too exhausted to fight right now. “Haz? Are you alright?”.

“No”. He mutters. “Hazza just unlock the door so I can come in to you. Okay?”.

Exhausted he leans forward and unlocks the door. But he regrets it the second he sees Louis’ expression change from concern to shock.

“Oh god Haz what have you’ve done to yourself?”. He says. His throat gets thick and he can hardly stammer out the words. His eyes are instantly filled with tears and he struggles to hold them back. “I’m so sorry”. He cries out. And then he just let go of the tears.

“No no Haz. Don’t say sorry”. Louis sits down on his knees in front of him and takes Harry’s hands in his. He looks at Harry, “Never say sorry”. And then Louis closes the gap between them and hugs Harry tight.

Harry cries on to Louis’ shoulder for who knows how many hours. And when they finally break apart both Harry’s and Louis’ eyes are red from all the tears they’ve cried.

They sit in silence for a while before Louis finally speaks. “Why?”. His voice is low and husky. “Why would you do that to yourself?”. He gazes at Harry.

Harry sniffs before he slowly and low responds. “I.. I have to be perfect all the time”.

Louis’ expression change from anger to sorrow. “But Hazza babe you are perfect just the way you are. You don’t have to change for other people.”.

Harry lets out a sob. “You don’t understand it”. He says. His voice low and husky.

“Make me”.

Harry’s eyes snaps up to Louis.

“I have to be perfect. For you and for everybody else”.

Louis sighs. “Haz. Now you have to listen and don’t interrupt me”.

Harry slowly nods

“You are perfect just the way you are. You are the most beautiful fun good looking guy I know. I love the way your dimples shows when you smile. I love the sound of your laugh. I adore your curls.”. Louis sighs and look Harry in the eyes.

“Haz.. I’m in love with you”.

Harry felt like he’d faint. What?! Louis was in love with him. How could that even be possible?!

“Hazza please say something”.

He snaps his eyes up to Louis again. Almost forgot he still was sitting in front of him.

He didn’t know what to do. All he could think of was kissing him.

But Louis was faster than him and quickly smashes their lips together. And all Harry can do (and want to) is to kiss him back. It’s slow and longingly.

“I love you”. Harry breaths.

“I love you too”. Louis says and smiles.

“But Harry, you’ve got to promise to not do it more”

Harry sighs and nods. “I’ll try”

Louis smiles and kisses Harry’s cheek before he takes his hand and help him to his legs.

“Shall we?” Louis says and smiles. Harry grins and nods. Take Louis’s hand and walks out of the bathroom.

Harry stops Louis before they reaches the living room “Thank you”

“Everything for you my dear”

Louis smiles and together they walk in to the living room were the other boys are.


End file.
